Card Lores:Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil
Waltz of the Goddess Assigned by "Amaterasu", this goddess is the representative of "Genesis". She is the user of "Event Horizon (All Over the World)". Originally a tree spirit of "Neo Nectar", she became a goddess for living a long period of time. She was affected by the industrious "Norn" when she was a young spirit, and she is especially curious. When she joined the summit before the establishment of "Genesis", she decided to come to the Sanctuary due to the wish of "Amaterasu" and the support from the guardian dragon "Arboros Dragon". Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (June 2014 Issue) Those who Support the World On the highest block of "Genesis", where only few are allowed to enter for security reason, there is the "CEO room" of the current CEO, "Yggdrasil". "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, CEO. The maintenance and the refilling of mana have been completed." "Angelica", the leader of "Regalia Administration Office", is not only a master of administrating Regalia, but also an expert of conducting maintenance Regalia. It is rare for the leader of the office to take care of one's Regalia by herself, except serving one who was talking to her. "Thank you, Angelica. By the way, I'd be glad if you don't call me CEO in private talks." The lady who received the renewed Regalia with a wry smile is exactly the representative of "Genesis" and the user of "Event Horizon (All Over the World)", Yggdrasil. "Eh, ah. I don't mean to offend you, Lady Yggdrasil." "It's fine, Angelica. Our CEO had better to be called 'CEO' so that she would know what she ought to do." "Norn", the goddess who works as the secretary of CEO, stopped Angelica from apologizing. Her blunt words shook Yggdrasil a bit. "I would feel embarrassed..." "No, you should not. After all, it is natural to call our CEO a CEO." Norn, with arms akimbo, asserted her statement that Yggdrasil could not refute. Angelica, at her first time to see the interaction of the two, was so surprised that her mouth opened without response. (Mistress Yggdrasil, our ever-calm-down CEO...is in fact so emotional...) "Sorry, Angelica, for showing such an unsightly look." It is not hard to imagine how Angelica apologizes after returning sane. ---- "There, keep your pace! At that speed you cannot finish the work even with 3 days!" After the maintenance of her Regalia, Yggdrasil walked with Norn in the company as regular visitation. "What is this soil?! 'Do I need to do it again?' Of course! Move now!" The first place they visited was the Agricultural Department, which uses the largest amount of land owned by the conglomerate. Each block of the farmlands is monitored by a goddess, who is accompanied by several subordinates. "I told you so! How many times I have told you that doing this task doesn't require so many people---" Every goddess of the Agricultural Department performs well, but "Freyja" is known to be an outstanding leader that her block has better performance than others. "I think she is a little bit too mean." "Not really. I think you, CEO, should learn something from her. " Freyja is a hard-worker that even the term "earnest" is not enough to describe her. She shows no mercy when doing her work. Her orders are up to the level of "violent" and disturbs everyone at the beginning, but few would complain after seeing her performance in terms of quality and quantity of crops. "CEO, Lady Norn. Welcome!" Freyja, getting off from an oxcart, spoke in a cheerful tone that was totally different from her previous commands of rage. "Freyja, do you always work like this?" "Yes. I stay in the field for every minutes that everyone is doing the farm work." "When do you write reports?" "Eh? I write the report after everyone is off duty. If there is any leftover work, I would write the report after completing the leftover work." Freyja answered the questions almost immediately, as she always does. Norn, who did regular visitation and knew Freyja before, was not surprised by Freya. "So terrific..." However, Yggdrasil hadn't conduct visitation since she joined the conglomerate. As Freyja was transferred from "Oracle Think Tank" at that moment, Yggdrasil didn't know Freyja well. "It's good for your to be moved by Freyja's motivation, but you should digest what you learned today after we visited all departments." The morale of "Yggdrasil" was dissipated by a single sentence of Norn. ---- After visiting many departments, the only department they had not visited was the Medical Department, where they finally arrived at the time of dusk. At that moment, Element Lamps, which was lit by the spirits of light, painted the darkening conglomerate white. "I recall my memories whenever Element Lamps are glowing." "So do I. The surrounding of that tree was the resting place of tiny spirits." Yggdrasil was the spirit born from a great tree. Usually, the birth of tree spirits is due to the release of mana by trees which absorb too much mana. However, Yggdrasil is an extremely rare case. She was born from a great tree of which organs of mana circulation were crippled. After thousands of years of treatment by Norn, the great tree released the stored mana in the form of Yggdrasil, who possessed mana that surpasses common goddesses since she was born. "Nevertheless, the bad habit that you want to do someone's task has never been corrected." "After all, this is a great task assigned by Mistress Amaterasu. There is nothing that I do is excessive." "Indeed, there is." "You haven't changed a lot, either..." ---- "Welcome. It is rare that you come with our CEO." "Eir, everyone. Thanks for your hard work." “It seems that you all are working really hard.” After the visitation of many areas, the two visited the Medical Department. All on-duty employees stood up and lowered their heads to express their greetings. After that, Eir, the leader of the Medical Department, spoke to explain the work of the department. "Yes. Thanks to the improvement in number of employees and equipment, we can fulfill more of your expectations." "Seems that I have done correct for reviewing the budget of Regalia Research." "Yes. We need to thank Lady Minerva and Angelica again." Due to the awakening of "Minerva", the living witness of the birth of Regalia, the research of Regalia has stepped a great step forward. In addition, the budget of Regalia research was reviewed, and the implemented Regalia have benefited many departments, including the Medical Department. "The completion of the diluted liquid of Tear of Mercy, and its mass-production. At this pace we can accomplish this dream in about twenty years." "The original schedule is more than one hundred years. Eir...you've done a really great job." Watching Yggdrasil who got joyful naturally, Norn smiled. But... "We don't know what would actually happen in the future. Good things and bad things alike..." None could hear her whisper. ---- "How about it? Watching the progress of everyone with your eyes after long time." "Hmm. I should assign more employees to several departments to do quality monitoring, so as to prevent newcomers from making mistakes---" Seeing Yggdrasil who started to analyze things in a sophisticated way, "Haa... I'm not talking about this. Let's discuss the ways of improvement later." Norn sighed again, just as she did for numberless times that day. "You've worked too hard. You have become familiar to work as a CEO, but you haven't corrected the excessively strong sense of being a CEO." "That is...after all, this is an important task assigned by Lady Amaterasu directly..." ---- As "Oracle Think Tank", the enormous conglomerate of the Holy Nation, foretold the ignition of war, Amaterasu, the leader of Oracle Think Tank, tried her best to establish a versatile conglomerate that can deal with different situations, which leads to the birth of "Genesis". "Lady Yggdrasil, the representative from the nation of great tree," A summit was held to establish the conglomerate, which representatives from United Sanctuary, Star Gate and Zoo were invited to join. Sent from "Neo Nectar" was Yggdrasil, chosen by the guardian dragon "Arboros Dragon". "Can you spare some time for me? Of course, please come with Lady Norn." Amaterasu didn't choose the leader of the new conglomerate at the summit, but she invited Yggdrasil and Norn for discussion as everyone was leaving the summit with anger on their face. Yggdrasil and Norn were the last to leave the venue. Using the summit as a place to appraise the participants, Amaterasu discovered the talents of Yggdrasil. "I'll start by speaking bluntly. I want to entrust you with 'Genesis'. " ---- "I remember that. Including the fact that you agreed her request without further considerations." "It is the appointment by Amaterasu, the legend of many fields from war to management of corporations. I have no way to refute her request..." "Even so, you could have asked her to give you some time for consideration, instead of answering it immediately." "...You are meaner today." The walk of Norn was stopped by the statement. "According to the report of the knightly orders, they had more encounters with the invaders from another dimensions these days." Lying her face down, soft yet serious words came from Norn's mouth. The Element Lamps, seeming to have some sorts of malfunction, blinked with light and darkness, as if to response to the emotion of Norn. "The moment that you have to make critical decisions is near. A single miss in decisions would lead to fatal results...You have to bear such heavy burden---" Lifting her head, her words became rough. But she was faced by the calm face of Yggdrasil. "Sorry, Norn. For worrying you for such a long time." The unreliable temperament of Yggdrasil disappeared completely. She was filled by resoluteness that only those who have the determination to securing the lives of many could possess. (When, she has become so...) The mighty and elegant stance of Yggdrasil was more than enough to remove the anxiety of Norn. "...Truly, if you can always act like this, I could have work less." "Really? Then I would relax more than usual." After the great tree, "If there isn't someone who provide the water, the tree cannot grow." The water bearer follows. "Don't forget that too much water is also bad for the tree." "Fufu. Now, let's summon back Brynhildr. It's time to prepare the establishment of Regalia-equipped Squad of Gods seriously. " "When we returned, let's pay a visit to Jupiter to talk about the arrangement of each squad..." Regardless of time, space and worlds, there are people who work behind the scene to support warriors on the frontline. Category:Lores